


You Make Me Happy

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Licking, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Unmarried Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe show each other just how happy they make each other.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Banned Together Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Happy Unmarried Sex
> 
> I somehow wrote this in 20 minutes.

“I do believe you’re blushing, Detective.”

Chloe rolled her eyes, even as she continued to remove the final piece of clothing she had on—her shirt.

“Yeah, well, why wouldn’t I be? You’re just…”

“Hot? Sexy? Beautiful? Absolutely stunning?” he supplied.

Chloe just nodded to all of that.

Lucifer laughed, and took her into his arms, divesting her of her shirt. It fell to the floor of his bedroom, leaving her stark naked. She began opening his robe, and Lucifer could barely breathe.

He’d had sex before. Lots of sex. He’d even had sex with _her_ before, so why is it that every time she touched him and he touched her it felt as if everything in the world was suddenly right?

Lucifer brought his hands to Chloe’s perfect, toned ass when she wrapped her hand around his cock. He nipped at her ear, letting out a purring growl. Heat shuddered through him, pleasure spreading out from where her fingers gently touched him in throbbing waves.

A groan left him, and she gasped as he kneaded at her flesh.

“Lucifer…” she breathed.

“Don’t worry, darling,” he got out. “I’ll take care of you.”

“And I’ll take care of you, asshole.”

Chloe forced herself out of his grip—really, he let her, seeing as she wasn’t strong enough to win any kind of physical struggle against him—and she grabbed his cock, hard. A jolt ran through him, and his consequent high-pitched gasp sounded through the air. Lucifer tilted his head back. 

Body hard, and yearning, and aching, he took that time to divest himself of his robe.

Chloe got on her knees.

Usually he enjoyed a woman sucking him off, enjoyed knowing _they_ enjoyed it. But Chloe didn’t have to do a single thing for him.

“Is this truly what you want, Chloe?”

She spanked him, and they both laughed.

“Hey, don’t try that desire shtick on me. You know it doesn’t work.”

Lucifer smiled, and caressed her jaw, his hand now resting under her chin. He pressed against her, cock leaking precum into her blonde hair.

“What about now?” he asked, voice low and sultry.

“I hate you,” Chloe growled, making Lucifer laugh, and then she grabbed him and brought him to her mouth.

He wanted to ask her if she really wanted this, but she was sucking him down like he was the greatest treat in the world (he really was). Her hands were eager with the base of him, and his balls. She moaned as she worked him over, as she occasionally gagged and choked from how deep she kept him. Oh, fuck, he was in her _throat_.

Lucifer moaned, voice loud in his empty penthouse. When he began to thrust, he simply couldn’t help it. With one hand, Chloe gripped and clawed at his ass, having him thrust deeper, and he kept his own hands on her head. Her other hand had felt its way down her body and was now in between her legs, viciously fingering.

“Hey, now, now, darling,” he groaned, taking hold of her arm and pulling her hand away from her wet heat, and soft, reddened folds. 

She whined, pulling herself off of him. Spit connected her to him for a moment, and then it dribbled down onto her wet face. A face that was now contorted in anger, frustration.

“Lucifer!”

“I can take care of that.”

He knelt and then hoisted her up. She moved against him, and Lucifer found himself doing the same, grabbing everywhere he could. When they got to the bed, and he lay atop her, he couldn’t keep his hands off her gorgeous legs. He smiled as he began to kiss up one leg, slowly and surely, and then gave the other the same treatment. Chloe was gasping with want, and Lucifer was sure her voice was nearly enough to get him to cum.

Knowing his detective could take a little rough-handling, he then surprised her, and lightly slapped her in between her legs.

That ended in her wrapping her legs around his arm and his chest and upper back, twisting, clearly trying to flip him over. He let her do it, laughing. She laughed as she lowered herself, and fell against him, his arms coming around her.

He nuzzled against her nose.

His smile widened when she whispered, an obvious lie, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t,” she breathed.

He settled Chloe surely on top of him, and then spread her legs wide. Already she was moaning, and Lucifer’s breaths came in heaving pants, laced with growls of desire. With her like this, all open for him, he found her clit, and he gently brushed against it.

Chloe ground down into his hand.

His fingers grew more adventurous, the pace at which he felt her feverish. Their mouths would meet occasionally, open for each other, but often, Lucifer bit and sucked at the sensitive skin of her neck, her chin. Now, he was kissing down to her shoulder, and he got a grip on it with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Chloe exclaimed.

Needing to please her, needing to know that he made her contented and happy, he worked her up to her climax. Chloe let out a grunt that turned into a cry.

That was when Lucifer pushed his middle and fourth fingers into her contracting walls. She gripped his face, and ran her hands through his hair, and then she was feverishly kissing him, sucking, licking. She licked a hot stripe up his throat that had him twitching and throbbing against her.

Their mouths met, Chloe moaning into him, and Lucifer found himself doing the same. She was wet, and tight, but nearly ready for him. He was gentle with her, till she begged, “Faster,” and then he gave her what she desired. And he did it with a fierce strength and determination that was almost violent.

Wetness spurted from between Chloe’s legs.

Lucifer rolled her over, got in between those gorgeous legs, and tasted her till her climax ended.

“How was that, Detective?”

He looked up at her, and she tilted her head at him. “Hmm, could use some work.”

Lucifer gave her a playful snarl, and lightly kissed up her body. She held him, laughing, and he joined in.

“What if I show you how eager I am?”

She raised an eyebrow, going along with the joke. “Oh?”

Letting out a deep, rumbling moan, he took hold of himself and then pressed against her. Chloe gasped, nails digging into his shoulders.

“N-nice,” she stuttered, their bodies pressing and moving together. “But I’m not convinced you know what you’re doing.”

Lucifer (not to be ironic) gave her a devilish grin, and began to press into her. He kissed her in all the places she was most ticklish, and he loved the feel of her opening and stretching around him. He thrusted, and she rolled her hips, taking him in more. Oh, fuck, he could barely stand it.

“Choe, I hope you know… how happy… you make me,” he murmured in between grunts and open-mouthed kisses.

When his significant length was fully buried in her, he rolled his hips, letting them both moan and grunt at the deep penetration. He was so far in her he was sure he knew exactly who she was as a person. And she knew him.

During this little, if desperate pause, Chloe said, smiling so brightly it hurt Lucifer’s heart, “You make me happy too.”

He moved his hips, and Chloe urged him on into violent thrusts that saw them both reaching their ends multiple times.


End file.
